Return
by GoddessofRoyalty
Summary: Han was glad to be home, which was weird enough by itself before everything that followed (It's a good thing he loved those twins so much). Pairings: Han/Luke, Han/Leia


**Summary: Han was glad to be home, which was weird enough by itself before everything that followed (It's a good thing he loved those twins so much)**

 **Author Notes:**

 **Just playing around with an AU where the prequels don't end tragically.**

 **Chewie's here somewhere but I wrote this at like 1AM and obviously my focus was more on Anakin + Han's interaction than actually worldbuilding this AU (but since then I've done some – go send an ask to my tumblr (GoddessofRoyalty) if you want it – also if you want to send me prompts send them there (or comment here)).**

 **Pairings: Han/Luke, Han/Leia, Padme/Anakin/ObiWan (not explicitly stated but kind of hinted and TBH you probably wouldn't notice if I didn't tag it as such)**

 **Warnings: talk of sex, father-with-a-shot-gun trope (but more for misunderstanding than playing it straight), like one 'kid' comment (but Luke is of age), slightly unhealthy relationship on Han/Leia's part (but not like demonically so, just eh, probably wouldn't suggest it in RL)**

The ship finished its landing and Han was glad to be home.

Which was weird. If he ever was pushed to say where his home was he'd say it was his ship, not a planet. Especially not the capital Coruscant was. He was a smuggler not a politician sith-damn it! It was also weird because he wasn't glad to be there because of a good tavern, or comfortable 'home base', or even because there was payment or wealthy potential clients waiting for him. No, he was glad to be back because of the people, or more specifically the pair of twins, that called the planet home.

He missed them. Miss them both so much and it wasn't even because of the sex (although he did miss that as well). No, he missed just spending time with the two of them. Kriffin' hells he missed his arguments with Leia!

He was smitten with them, kriffin' smitten and he didn't even care. One of the things he'd told himself never to do and here he was not just doing it but enjoying every minute of it.

Still, nothing bad had come of it yet and the jobs he was now running (for Senators, legit kriffin' work for kriffin' Senators) paid better than the stuff he did _before_ he met the twins. So it was worth it. Or at least that was what he decided as he exited the Falcon.

Seeing Luke on the platform certainly solidified that conclusion.

Luke hadn't noticed him yet, too caught up in his conversation with one of the techs. It was easy to sneak up on him and surprise him with arms around his waist and, "hello gorgeous. Did you miss me?"

"Han." The tech gave Luke a small smile and a wave and walked off to go to his new task which left Hand and Luke relatively alone on the platform.

"Well? Did you?"

Luke turned around in his arms and gave one of his honest, gorgeous, _ridiculous_ smiles. "Of course I missed you."

"Good." Han closed the small distance between their mouths to kiss the well-missed lips. Apparently Luke really had missed him because he kissed back just as hungrily. Han contemplated trying to talk the kid back onto his ship. Score a quickie in the bunks, or maybe the cockpit. Luke always did like to fuck in the cockpit, which Han couldn't blame him. Han liked fucking Luke in the cockpit. Liked watching the little gasps and loud moans spill from him as he rode Han's dick like he was born for it.

Yeah, Han could defiantly go for that right now. Then he'd go find Leia who would be angry at him about _something._ They'd argue until one of them (probably him) couldn't take it any longer and kissed the other and then they'd fuck where they were (probably against a wall).

Han really was glad to be home.

"Solo get your hands off my son!"

No, that wasn't right. He and Luke were supposed to go back onto the Falcon and fuck before anyone realised he was home. Not have Anakin Skywalker come and interrupt them before they did anything more than kiss!

And it didn't even make sense for Anakin to be interrupting them. Sure Anakin (who Han was _finally_ on a first name basis with) and him had previously butted heads, not that he could blame the man after he found out his two perfect children were dating the _same smuggler_ , but that was in the past. They got on well enough now. This literally made no sense.

"Now Solo," Anakin said and Luke gave him a sad little smile and broke away and no, this was not how this was supposed to go. Just no. Han was not going to stand for this.

Although Han had to admit he was a little afraid for his life. Skywalker Senior did not look happy. Hopefully he didn't have his lightsaber on him (who was Han kidding? Anakin always had his lightsaber on him, just as Luke always had his).

Luke approached his father and Han wanted to grab him and pull him out of the man's tempers way. He knew Anakin would never hurt his son but the fear that Luke was going to do something stupid like try and put himself between them and end up getting hurt was there.

"Dad-"

"Luke. Go home."

"What? Dad no, come one."

"Don't argue with me Luke," Anakin said and Luke looked sad and really Han had let this go on long enough.

"What is this about?"

"You know what this is about."

"No I don't. Last time I checked you were cool with me and Luke."

"This isn't about you and Luke."

"Then what is it about?"

"Don't play dumb with me Solo."

"I'm not."

Anakin looked mad and Han was pretty sure this was how he died. Really it wasn't that unexpected – the angry father of someone he slept with coming to kill him – Han had always used to joke that was how he was going to die. At least it was until he met Luke and Leia and _settled down_ (as much as a guy like him could settle down) with them. Still, he'd like to know why he was about to die at the end of a lightsaber.

"Dad stop!" It wasn't Luke trying to convince his father to stop (and Han would be annoying that Luke was doing nothing to defend Han's innocence but he could see Luke's hand white knuckled on his father's arm and really if it wasn't for that Han would probably already be dead). No, it was Leia, quickly running towards them. "He doesn't know."

"Doesn't know what?" Han asked.

"What do you mean he doesn't know?" Anakin asked.

"I found out after he left and I wasn't going to comm him about it seeing I could tell him when he came back. If my father gave me a chance without trying to kill him first that is." Leia looked so angry and Han always thought anger was a good look on her but his mind was sort of focused on what she was saying for a change.

"I'm sorry what is it exactly I don't know?" What could make Anakin go for relatively okay with him to actively wanting, and planning on implementing his death.

"I'm pregnant," Leia said, and well, at least her father's anger made sense now.

"I'm sorry what?"

"I'm pregnant." Leia seemed annoyed at having to say it twice and Han had a feeling she was only going to get more annoyed with his next words.

"You're joking. Right?"

"No. I'm not." He was right, she was definitely less pleased with him now then she was before he asked the question. Hell, at this rate she might be the one to skewer him on a lightsaber (but at least now he knew what he did to deserve it).

"I'm going to be a father?" He didn't need any extra confirmation to know it had to be the truth but Leia gave it to him with a glare and Han was sure the whole planet started spinning more than usual or _something_ because he suddenly found it incredibly hard to stay standing.

"Woah! You're alright." Anakin steadied him and Han would think it weird that the man who previously wanted to kill him was now kindly helping him not fall over, but mostly he was still trying to wrap his head around 'pregnant'.

"You knew?" he asked Luke who gave a small nod in response. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't my secret to tell." Which was find if not for the fact that his not telling lead to Anakin Skywalker believing that Han was so uncaring that upon arriving back from being away for a month he tried to get laid (from one of his children) before going to see the person he had gotten pregnant (the other of his children). Hell Han would be angry too.

"I'm sorry about how that looked. I swear I didn't know."

"Yeah. I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions. Just don't ruin it by running off now. I can still find and kill you should I need too."

"No… I won't." He was still trying to get his head around it all but he certainly wouldn't just get up and leave. He was a pretty crummy guy but he wouldn't do that to Leia (and not just because all three of her parents plus her pseudo-big sister/aunt would kill him). Still, it wasn't how he _expected_ his landing to go.

"Good," Anakin said, apparently satisfied with Han's response. "Now come on. Let's get home and organise dinner while _Han_ processes this. Maybe we'll get an articulate sentence out of him before morning."

Han doubted them getting articulate out of him for a week but he followed them home while silently hoping Anakin would be the only member of the family to give him the third degree.

He wasn't sure if he could survive another one and he sort of did want to live long enough to at least meet his kid. And kriffin' hells he'd really gone soft because of them hadn't he?


End file.
